


Tylko martwi nie odpowiedzą

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: W.I.P [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Strange Magic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Severusie - Głos mu się załamał, kiedy poruszył różdżką, używając czaru, który znalazł w bibliotece Syriusza, gdy zaczął podejrzewać, że nie jest już sam. </p><p>Po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały dwa bijące serca. Mężczyzna zdawał się zblednąć, a może tak mu się tylko wydawało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko martwi nie odpowiedzą

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog jest poprowadzony dość 'chaotycznie', dużo rzeczy w małej ilości tekstu, jednak od pierwszego rozdziału tempo akcji się ustabilizuje i będzie już bardziej "moje"

 

Powietrze przesiąknięte było wilgocią, kiedy biegł obrzeżami lasu, gdzie drzewa zaczynały się przerzedzać, jednocześnie będąc wyższymi niż te w głębi lasu, przez co był bardziej widoczny. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, iż było już późno w nocy, nie spodziewał się, by cokolwiek miało mu zagrozić. Zresztą, teraz liczył się tylko fakt, iż był coraz bliżej mężczyzny, fakt, że jedynie długie, pełne chłodu minuty dzieliły go od dotknięcia jego ciała, wyszeptania obietnic, które chciał dotrzymać. 

Świat rozpadał się na ich oczach i Harry miał nadzieję w końcu to powstrzymać. 

Narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i pochylił się, biegnąc w górę skarpy. Wierzba Bijąca z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz potężniejsza, a wyczuwając jego magię, powoli zaczynała ostrzegawczo poruszać gałęziami. Nie marnując czasu, posłał w jej kierunku strumień magii, godząc w odpowiednie miejsce, które miało mu zapewnić czas potrzebny na dostanie się do środka przez ukryte poniżej gałęziami przejście. Kiedy jeden z listków musnął jego policzek, a on sam już zagłębił się w korytarz, zsunął z siebie pelerynę i, wpierw ją zmniejszając, schował ją do kieszeni. 

Rozpalił czubek różdżki krótkim _lumos_ i z bijącym sercem podążał krok po kroku, uważając na wystające ze ścian konary, plączące się wokół kostek korzenie. Droga w dół zawsze wydawała mu się krótsza, niż powrotna i czasami podejrzewał, iż miało to coś wspólnego z celem, w jakim kierował się w oba te kierunki. Wychodząc, nigdy nie miał pojęcia, kiedy znowu sytuacja będzie na tyle spokojna, by na nowo mógł przyjść, ani czy po drodze nie wydarzy się coś, co zachwieje jego światem i gwałtownie zmieni plany. 

Był już w połowie drogi, w miejscu, gdzie korytarz nagle się zwężał i Harry musiał mocniej się pochylić, obawiając się tego, co zwisało z jego górnej części. Co jakiś czas jego uszu dobiegało echo osuwającego się na ziemię kamyka, czy cichy pisk, jakiegoś zbłąkanego gryzonia. 

Rozłożył ręce szeroko, a światło różdżki na moment zamigotało i zgasło pod wpływem zaklęć ochronnych, jakimi obłożyli tę część i samą Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Nie chcieli ryzykować, by coś mogło pójść źle. Ziemia pod jego palcami była sypka, chociaż wiedział, że nie było powodu do strachu; korytarz został stworzony przy ogromnej ilości mocy, tak jak i cały zamek, nie było możliwości, by tak po prostu się zawalił, grzebiąc go żywcem. 

Stopnie. 

Jeden, drugi, trzeci i czwarty, a później już tylko stare, popękane drzwi, których wystarczyło dotknąć, by ustąpiły pod dłonią, otwierając przejście, by ukazać przestronne wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Harry zawahał się na moment, obawiając się tego, co mógłby znaleźć w środku. Nie widzieli się od czterech miesięcy; jak bardzo ten czas mógł ich zmienić? Położył dłoń na brzuchu, myśląc o życiu, które nosił w środku. To nie był dobry czas, wiedział to, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem tak usilnie trzymał się życia, świadom odpowiedzialności, która na nim spoczywała. Bał się, że pewnego dnia, zbyt szybko, dojdzie do jego konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem i utraci noszone pod sercem dziecko. Póki co jednak musiał powiedzieć mężczyźnie…

Drewno ustąpiło. 

\- Severusie - westchnął, gdy jego oczom ukazała się zgarbiona, wychudzona sylwetka. Ta wojna niosła za sobą zbyt wiele ofiar. Minął kolejny rok od bitwy, która miała być ostatnią, od bitwy, w której Voldemort znowu nie umarł, chociaż wiele postaci po obu stronach straciło życie. 

Ron i Lucjusz. Hermiona i Bellatriks. Fred i Greyback. I wielu innych. 

Zostawił swoich przyjaciół bez słowa, uznając, że podzieli się z nimi wszystkim, gdy to nareszcie się skończy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy byli gdzieś tam, czy gdy patrzył prosto w niebo, być może oni byli po drugiej stronie błękitu, oddając jego spojrzenie. Czy trzymaliby się wówczas za dłonie, pocieszająco zapewniając się o bezkresie świata? Czy byliby przerażeni zgliszczami, jakie każdego dnia pozostawiały za sobą obie strony? 

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak wiele czasu minie, ile ofiar zdążą ponieść, nim ich świat rozpadnie się, pozostawiając jedynie najsilniejszych, którzy zdołają przetrwać i będą musieli odbudować wszystko na trupach poprzedniej ery. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz - odezwał się mężczyzna i Harry słyszał w jego głosie zmęczenie. Odwrócił się powoli, a wpadające do środka światło księżyca oświetliło jego wychudzoną twarz. Mimo wszystko na jego wargach igrał delikatny uśmiech, coś, dla czego przeżywał kolejne dni. 

\- Jak sytuacja w szkole? - zapytał, zbliżając się do samotnej postaci przy oknie. Wyciągnął dłonie, łapiąc mężczyznę za szaty na piersi i przyciągnął go tak blisko, jak tylko był w stanie. Tworzyli jedność, która zawsze dodawała mu siły. 

\- Coraz gorzej. W powietrzu nieustannie czuć napięcie i mam wrażenie, że jest blisko drugiej bitwy. 

Harry zamarł, wyobrażając sobie swoje własne ciało leżące w trawie bez życia. Stanął mu przed oczami obraz jego rozciętego brzucha i nieruchomej czerwieni leżącej tuż obok, połączonej z nim…

\- Severusie - Głos mu się załamał, kiedy poruszył różdżką, używając czaru, który znalazł w bibliotece Syriusza, gdy zaczął podejrzewać, że nie jest już sam. 

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały dwa bijące serca. Mężczyzna zdawał się zblednąć, a może tak mu się tylko wydawało. 

\- To niemożliwe. 

Przygryzł wargę. 

\- Ale to prawda. Wiesz, co działo się z nami podczas nauki oklumencji, wiesz, jak nigdy nie potrafiłem się przed tobą obronić, a wspólna magia była piękniejsza niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. 

\- Jak? - wyszeptał mężczyzna, przytrzymując go za ramiona. Harry wiedział, że jest przerażony, ale w jego dłoni powoli przesuwającej się po ciele, by w końcu spocząć na brzuchu, wyczuwał drżenie. Była ostrożna, lekka, niczym muśnięcie powietrza. W oczach Snape’a pojawiło się ciepło, z którym dotychczas patrzył tylko na Harry’ego. 

\- Magia jest niesamowita, prawda? - powiedział, opierając głowę o ramię mężczyzny. - Potrafi tworzyć i niszczyć istnienia. Wiem, że to rzadkie, ale czytałem i nic nam nie grozi. 

\- Musisz uciekać. Schować się gdzieś… - Do Snape’a najwyraźniej dotarła pełnia położenia, w jakim się znaleźli. Harry uśmiechnął się blado. 

\- Wiem. Nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji, kiedy Voldemort miałby nam zagrozić - wymamrotał, nakrywając wciąż spoczywającą na jego brzuchu dłoń. 

A potem cały jego świat runął. 

Było tak samo, jak dwa lata wcześniej. Wpierw rozległy się huki, a następnie syczący głos rozbrzmiał w ich umysłach, przygniatając ciężarem, tłumiąc wszystkie inne myśli. 

\- Harry Potterze, to koniec. 

Nie. 

Uniósł spanikowany wzrok na Severusa, który wyglądał na przerażonego. 

\- Wie, że tu jesteś. Jak? - zapytał w końcu, odsuwając się. Wiedzieli, że nie było stąd ucieczki, wyjście na zewnątrz mogło okazać się zbyt ryzykowne. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nikt nie wie. - Pokręcił głową. To nie było ważne. 

\- Ukryj się - syknął mężczyzna i Harry sam poczuł ukłucie bólu świadczące o tym, że Voldemort był coraz bliżej. Czym prędzej skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył ku krętym schodom prowadzącym na wyższe piętro, gdzie była wnęka, w której mógłby się skryć. Nie miał pojęcia, co nadchodziło. 

Ale bał się. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę się bał. 

Kiedyś był pogodzony ze śmiercią, była ona jedną z czekających go możliwości. Odkąd jednak dowiedział się, że nie jest odpowiedzialny wyłącznie za jedno istnienie, nie zamierzał rozstawać się z życiem. 

Wszystko działo się niesamowicie szybko. Po chwili rozległ się kolejny wybuch i poczuł swąd dymu. Rozległy się kroki, a później wrzask bólu i sparaliżowany strachem Harry patrzył, jak Severus zostaje przyparty do drewnianej ściany, jak wąż plącze się wokół jego kostek. 

Chciał krzyknąć. Chciał odwrócić uwagę, zrobić cokolwiek, nagle zapominając o wszystkim poza tym syczącym głosem. 

\- Różdżka mnie nie słucha, Severusie. To nie ja jestem jej prawdziwym panem. 

Nie. To nie tak, Mylisz się.

Próbował posłać strumień magii, chcąc dosięgnąć Voldemorta, ale nie był w stanie, gdyż odbił się od niewidzialnej tarczy, która musiała zostać przed nim rozciągnięta.

Najwyraźniej mężczyzna, tak jak i kiedyś Dumbledore, zabezpieczył się na wypadek gdyby Harry chciał zrobić coś, cokolwiek. Zamiast tego czuł wirującą wokół siebie magię, która nie pozwalała mu wydać z siebie dźwięku, ani się poruszyć. I zrozumiał, że była to jedna z eksperymentalnych tarcz, nad którą pracował mężczyzna. I prawdopodobnie to ona właśnie ratowała mu życie, ukrywając go przed światem, jego sygnaturę i rdzeń. 

Wówczas rozległo się uderzenie. Stał zbyt daleko, by być w stanie coś zauważyć, gdy mężczyzna zniknął mu z oczy. Poczuł tylko kolejne ukłucie bólu; nie usłyszał krzyku, jedynie cichy jęk uciekający spomiędzy warg i łomot, który rozległ się chwilę później. 

\- Szkoda. 

I nagła cisza. 

Tarcza zwolniła i zrozumiał, że było zbyt późno. 

Kiedy dostał się na dół, jedynym śladem świadczącym o tym, co się tam chwilę wcześniej rozegrało, była zbryzgana krwią szyba, przez którą jeszcze kilka minut temu wyglądał Severus. Poczuł dławiący go szloch. Musiał uciekać. Musiał się schować. 

Wykonując drżące kroki ku korytarzowi, myślał tylko o tym, jak jego serce rozpadało się właśnie na kawałki. Jak, jeszcze zacieklej niż wcześniej, musiał chronić życia, które w sobie nosił. Nie był zdolny do łez czy wrzasku. Czuł się jak w jednym z tych surrealistycznych snów, kiedy, chociaż musi biec, jego mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Czuł się słaby, czuł się rozbity. 

Czy gdyby się tutaj dzisiaj nie pojawił, wszystko również potoczyłoby się w ten sam sposób? 

Dlaczego zawsze musiał stać, patrząc z boku, jak odchodzą najbliższe mu osoby. Czemu nigdy nie mógł zareagować, zawsze musiał zawodzić. Tak jak w przypadku Dumbledore’a. Rona. Teraz Severusa. 

Czuł się rozbity, ale jego oczy zalewała już czerwień wściekłości. Musiał stąd jak najszybciej uciec, ale wiedział, że by to zrobić, musiał wpierw dostać się do lasu, gdzie kończyło się pole antydeportacyjne. Musiał uciec. 

Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, powietrze cuchnęło ogniem. Długie języki płomieni wspinały się po świecie, który znał, który go wychował. Zaklęcia zderzały się ze sobą; widział błękitne, aurorskie szaty, srebrne maski, które odbijały płomienie. To nie była dłużej jego walka. 

Musiał się ukryć. 

Musiał ratować ostatnią cząstkę Severusa, jaka mu pozostała. 

Nie było ciała. 

Czy znalazłby je w jednym z wnoszących się pod linię drzew palenisk? Czy wzniecony magicznie ogień trawił wszystko na swojej drodze? 

Rozległ się kolejny wybuch i świat na moment pogrążył się w ciemności. Rzucił się do biegu. 

To się nie działo. Nie uczestniczył w tym. Wiedział, że musi dostać się do lasu, a później, tak, później, wszystko będzie dobrze. Niedługo spotkają się znowu z Severusem. Niedługo wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Nikt go nie zauważał, chociaż był pewien, że peleryna zsuwała mu się z ramion. Było blisko. Słyszał krzyki i kłuło go w gardle. Przedzierał się przez gęstą warstwę dymu. 

Jego cel był coraz bliżej. Jeszcze chwila. Serce mu łomotało pod wpływem adrenaliny, ale już za chwilę wszystko miało się skończyć. Będzie bezpieczny, będzie…

Wówczas zaklęcie uderzyło go w plecy i następnym, co zarejestrował, były szyszki wbijające mu się w kolana. 

\- Harry Potter. - Zacisnął powieki. - Wstań! 

Poczuł, jak magia go osacza, zmuszając by podniósł się na kolana, a później wstał i znalazł się na równi z Voldemortem. Jego różdżka rozgrzała się w kieszeni i wyciągnął ją, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad leżącą na mokrej trawie peleryną niewidką. 

\- Nie martw się, cały świat usłyszy o tym, jak ich _wybawca_ uciekał przed swoim przeznaczeniem, bojąc się stanąć ze mną do pojedynku. Zginiesz tej nocy, Harry Potterze. - Uniósł różdżkę, a jego czerwone oczy błysnęły złowrogo. Harry dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że nie było w ich pobliżu Śmierciożerców. Najwyraźniej Czarny Pan nie ufał nikomu na tyle, by pozwolić się do niego zbliżyć. 

\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? - zapytał nagle, przytomniejąc. 

Czarny Pan tylko zachichotał. 

\- Wiedziałem, że tam jesteś. Wyczuwałem cię, widzisz, żadna bariera nie jest w stanie cię przede mną ochronić. Jesteśmy połączeni, Harry. To, co ze sobą dzielimy jest bardziej intymne niż każda inna więź, jaka kiedykolwiek połączyła cię z drugą osobą. Należysz do mnie. I to ja decyduję o twojej śmierci. - Wykrzywił się, pochylając głowę. - Spotkasz ich wszystkich po śmierci… A przynajmniej tak powiadają. - Zaśmiał się jeszcze i coś w Harrym pękło. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad tym, co robi. Stał się wściekłością, kierując koniec różdżki na Voldemorta, pozwalając nienawiści zapłonąć w swoim sercu zaraz obok tego, co czuł do Severusa. Czarny Pan mu go odebrał… to on odbierze mu to, co dla niego najcenniejsze. Życie. 

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

 _\- Expelliarmus!_ \- Jedyne słuszne. Jedyne prawdziwe. Jedyne odpowiednie. 

Dwa mknące naprzeciw siebie promienie zderzyły się, wybuchając jasnym światłem. Powietrze było przeładowane ich magią, ziemia drżała. Poczuł ostry ból przenikający jego ciało. A potem była już tylko ciemność. 

*

Miał wrażenie, że unosi się w nicości. Kiedy jednak tylko o tym pomyślał i otworzył oczy, odkrył, że zewsząd otacza go biel, jednak on sam leży na czymś twardym. Podniósł się, rozglądając się wściekle, po czym przyłożył dłonie do brzucha, skupiając się na biciu serca. Przywołał do siebie magię, jednak to, co poczuł, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. 

Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się kwilenie, ale nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Uderzenia serca były coraz powolniejsze. Zlękniony, zaczął iść naprzód, a kiedy się odwrócił, dostrzegł pozostawione za sobą czerwone smugi. Wrzasnął. 

Powiódł wzrokiem za tymi śladami, zauważając w oddali ledwo odcinającą się od otoczenia ławkę. Ale to nie ona, a coś spoczywającego pod nią, wstrząsnęło całym jego światem. 

To właśnie to coś wydawało te dziwne odgłosy. Miało postać małego, nagiego dziecka, zwiniętego w kłębek na podłodze, czerwonego, jakby obdartego ze skóry. Leżało, drżąc, pod jakimś krzesłem, porzucone, niechciane, wepchnięte tam z dala od spojrzeń, z trudem łapiące powietrze. Poczuł lęk. To dziecko było tak małe, kruche i bezbronne, lecz coś go od niego odpychało. Zaczął jednak zbliżać się do niego powoli, gotów w każdej chwili odskoczyć do tylu. Wkrótce był już tak blisko, że mógł go dotknąć, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. *

\- Nie możesz mu już pomóc. 

Odwrócił się szybko, dostrzegając za sobą Dumbledore’a. Och nie. 

\- Muszę - powiedział z całą pewnością, jaką nosił w sercu. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Nie mogło. Śmierć nie mogła tak wyglądać. Mimo wszystko, zapytał przerażonym tonem. - Czy ja… umarłem?

Starzec rozłożył ręce z dobrotliwym uśmiechem, po czym pokręcił głową. 

\- Umierasz. Ale nie. Sam musisz wybrać drogę, którą podążysz. Przejdziemy się? 

Całe jego ciało pragnęło tego. Chciało rzucić się, dopaść mężczyzny i zapewnić go, że nigdy nie chciał jego śmierci. Nie chciał, by wszystko tak się skończyło. Przeprosić, że zawiódł i być może osunąć się w pustkę, oddając życie. 

Ale kwilenie się nasiliło. Tak samo jak ból, który czuł. Jego palce były całe od krwi i nareszcie dotarło do niego, co się działo. 

Jeszcze chwila, a dziecko umrze. Czy mógł wrócić? 

\- Ja… 

Czuł potrzebę ruszenia za Dumbledore'em. Potrzebował odpowiedzi, ale z drugiej strony, stan zawieszenia, w jakim się właśnie znalazł, nie wydawał się być na tyle wiarygodny, by naprawdę uwierzył, że Dumbledore tu jest. 

\- Wypełniłeś już przepowiednię, chłopcze. Odpocznij. 

Pokręcił głową. To jeszcze nie był koniec. 

\- Uratuję je. Zobaczy pan, uratuję je. - W jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy, kiedy w końcu sięgnął po zawiniątko. Było niespodziewanie zimne, gdy przysuwał je do siebie, zamykając oczy. 

_Żyj_. 

Tchnął w nie magię, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze na chwilę to wystarczy. 

Odwrócił się do dyrektora, ale jeszcze na chwilę się zawahał. 

\- Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego nie umarłem? 

\- Umarła część ciebie. - Pochylił głowę, po czym rozmył się, pozostawiając Harry’ego samego. 

Nagle rozległ się przeciągły gwizd i w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się pociąg. Nie miał pojęcia skąd, ale nie namyślając się długo, trzymając w dłoniach zimne ciało, wsiadł do jednego z wagonów. 

To nie mógł być jeszcze koniec. 

*

Otworzył oczy. 

Słyszał krzyki i dźwięki aportacji. Kiedy przeturlał się na bok, poczuł ukłucie bólu, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed podczołganiem się bliżej do ciała Voldemorta. Musiał tylko upewnić się, że ten nie żyje. Że to naprawdę już koniec.

Wyciągnął ubrudzoną dłoń, zaciskając ją na przegubie ręki Czarnego Pana i wstrzymał oddech. 

To była prawda. 

Z nową siłą podźwignął się na nogi, sięgając po pelerynę i różdżkę, po czym odbierając takową Voldemortowi. Wskazał na niego obiema, po czym wyszeptał:

\- _Incendio_. 

I ciało stanęło w płomieniach. 

Chwilę później ruszył w kierunku końca pola antydeportacyjnego, kierując się do świętego Mungo. Musieli mu pomóc. 

*

Potknął się, wpadając do korytarza. Nigdzie nie było widać żadnych lekarzy, a on sam czuł się coraz słabiej. Czy naprawdę tej jednej nocy Voldemort mógł odebrać mu wszystko?

\- Pomocy! - krzyknął, łomocząc w pierwsze lepsze drzwi. Chwilę później te po przeciwległej stronie korytarza się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich dobrze Harry’emu znana twarz Cho. Dziewczyna wyglądała na przerażoną, kiedy do niego podbiegała, ale jedynym, co był w stanie z siebie wydusić było: 

\- Ratujcie dziecko. Ratujcie dziecko. 

_To nie może się tak skończyć_ , pomyślał jeszcze, patrząc rozmazanym wzrokiem na jasny sufit, podczas gdy wokół niego pojawiało się coraz więcej nieznanych mu twarzy. 

To jeszcze nie koniec. 

_

* fragment Harry'ego Pottera i Insygni Śmierci.


End file.
